


Foreign Territory

by UnmaskedCardinal (sturms_sun_shattered)



Series: Rito Chronicles Smut [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cloaca, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Awkwardness, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sweet, Xenophilia, not ever just with each other, though not much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/UnmaskedCardinal
Summary: At the end of his watch, Gesane flies out to meet Ariane and things go unexpectedly well.“Gesane, it’s a picnic, it’s alright.  It’s just an opportunity to be with one another away from everyone else.”“A picnic?” Gesane asked, overwhelmed by the unfamiliarity of Hylian custom.Ariane drew back the cheesecloth that covered a plate of smoked venison strips, cold campfire flatbread and freshly picked wild berries.  Gesane stared at the spread, wondering what made a ‘picnic’.
Relationships: Ariane/Gesane (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Rito Chronicles Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: LoZ: Botw/AoC Rareship Bingo





	Foreign Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to [acacias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacias) for beta'ing this fic ♥
> 
> Takes place between chapters 4 & 6 of [For Ages To Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096562/chapters/58002367).

It was dark, well into the night by the time Skovo had come to relieve Gesane at his post on the bridge. Above, the moon was but the slimmest waning crescent, shedding little light on the bridges and stacks as Gesane leapt out over Lake Totori to catch the winds back to the guard's post at the foot of the village. 

As he circled and set down, Gesane saw that Harth had been dispatched in Teba’s stead to hear their reports. Gesane supposed that Teba must have still been suffering from his attempt to subdue Vah Medoh, though he would never be so foolish as to voice those speculations; not after Teba had cracked Mazli’s beak in a fit of anger.

“Anything to report?” Harth asked as Gesane.

“Not a thing,” Gesane said.

“Well surely the blood moon will soon resolve the problem of boredom on your watch,” said Harth, though the snide tone he so often adopted had fallen flat. Gesane hadn’t heard it since Antilli’s death.

Having heard their reports Harth leapt out over the lake to return to his roost. Gesane was about to set out up the boardwalk when Mazli caught him by the wing. Annoyed, Gesane turned back and Mazli released him at the sight of his expression.

“I only wondered if you’d wait with me until Raza gets here,” Mazli said defensively.

“I have things to attend to.”

“At this time of night?”

“Nothing too intriguing, I assure you,” Gesane said, hoping that he hadn’t piqued the gossipy warrior’s curiosity.

“Then surely it can wait,” Mazli wheedled.

“Sadly, no,” said Gesane, glad to be free of Mazli’s company as he ascended the stairs to the boardwalk.

As Gesane entered his roost he put aside his bow, keeping only his dagger at his waist. The anticipation of seeing Ariane again built in his breast as he quickly preened himself, his heart thrumming as he had never known it to. 

It was daring, he knew, perhaps even foolish to set out in flight from boardwalk at night, but the stolen moments with her between the bridge and the stable yard were not enough. The desire to be around her, the need to feel her close, had blossomed so unexpectedly as they spoke out in that open field. As the currents swept him up above Lake Totori, Gesane’s wing quivered, anxious for his daring, thrilled for the same.

Gesane set down on the road that cut through the woods behind the stable. Through the limbless trunks of the spruce trees, he could see the warm glow of the lantern. Fireflies scattering around him, Gesane made his way through the woods, the hum of insects pleasant in the cool evening.

Ariane sat on a heavy wool blanket spread next to a stump where she had rested her lantern. It cast its welcoming light through the clearing, bathing her in a wash of warmth. Seeing Gesane, Ariane leapt to her feet, a smile breaking across her face as she caught his wing in her hands.

Though there was no one around to see them, Gesane still glanced about to be sure before he drew her close, leaning forward to feel her lips against his beak.

“I cleared out all the octorocks this afternoon,” she told him.

“Were there many?”

“Not as many as last time,” she said, tugging him down to sit with her on the coarse blanket.

“What is this?” he asked as he joined her on the ground.

“What do you mean?”

“What are we doing?”

“This is how Hylians court,” she said.

“Ar—are we courting?” Gesane asked in a sudden panic.

“Not if you don’t want to be.”

“I—”

“Gesane, it’s a picnic, it’s alright. It’s just an opportunity to be with one another away from everyone else.”

“A picnic?” Gesane asked, overwhelmed by the unfamiliarity of Hylian custom.

Ariane drew back the cheesecloth that covered a plate of smoked venison strips, cold campfire flatbread and freshly picked wild berries. As Gesane stared at the spread, wondering what made a ‘picnic’, Ariane poured him a bit of apple cider into a metal cup.

“Don’t worry, it’s not fermented,” she said as she poured some for herself as well.

Gesane watched her as she sipped her cider, turning his own cup in his hands and wondering why they engaged in this when all he wanted was to sit quietly and hold her in his wings.

“Do you...” Gesane cleared his throat. “Do you wish to court?”

“We don’t need to do anything or call this anything you don’t want to,” she said.

“I...enjoy your company very much,” Gesane attempted.

“I feel the same about you,” she said leaning against his shoulder.

He wrapped a wing around her to draw her close, his heart about to burst, warmth blossoming through his chest like he had never felt before.

“I never knew I could feel this for a Rito,” she said, her fingers splayed in the feathers on his thigh.

“I never knew I could feel this for anyone,” Gesane whispered.

Ariane rested her cup beside the sticky stump where the lantern sat, then took his cup from his wings to set it with hers. As she knelt before him, Gesane’s heart raced, her work-hardened fingertips gentle against his face as they traced his warrior braids, caressed his beak.

“I’ve never known a face so lovely as yours,” she told him.

Gesane choked on a breathless laugh; among Rito his looks were common, unremarkable, some might even say ugly against such beautiful plumages as Fyson or Teba.

“Do you think I’m teasing?” she asked.

“A Rito might not agree with you,” he said.

“A Rito doesn’t have to.”

Her fingers buried in the soft feathers of his cheeks, she leaned into kiss his beak and press her forehead to his. He wrapped his wings around her, drawing her close as he nudged her face with his beak, glancing her ear and burrowing into the golden-red strands of her hair.

Giggling as the tip of his beak grazed her neck, she pulled herself into his lap, fingers trailing through his crest and down to his shoulders as she nuzzled against his cheek and softly kissed his face. Her thighs squeezed around his hips and he had to hold himself back, not knowing how to ask her for more.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, as he stiffened under her grip.

“Do you think a Hylian and a Rito...” embarrassment built in his chest he trailed off. Surely a Hylian woman wouldn’t want him in that way; he had seen what Hylian men were equipped with and he was certain she would find him lacking.

“What?” she prompted, playfully touching the tip of her nose to his beak.

“I don’t know how to...”

She stared at him for a moment, the light of the lantern shining in her eyes. He would have fled if not for her sitting in his lap, arms over his shoulders.

“Do you...want to you go further than this?” she asked.

“Yes—I mean—I don’t know that you’d—how would we even—”

“Shh,” Ariane smiled, a finger on the tip of his beak. “I want to, too.”

“It’s only that, Rito don’t resemble Hylians,” Gesane fretted.

“Given that you don’t wear trousers, I _had_ figured that out for myself.”

This was all happening so quickly. When he had set out from the boardwalk he was sure that they would only talk, bask in each other’s presence as they had these past moons.

“It’s been a very long time for me,” Gesane confessed, his heart behind his ribs a caged bird, beating so frantically he grew dizzy.

“We’ll take it slow,” she said, one hand upon his face, smoothing his feathers with her thumb. “But we have to guide each other, tell each other what we want.”

Gesane nodded, though the thought of asking for what he wanted was so foreign to him that he would have fled again if not for her arms around him.

“I’ll start,” she assured him, setting aside her cap and letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

He liked her hair like this and reached out to touch it, the strands like fire and gold in the light of the lantern, uncommon among Hylians.

“Do you want me to keep going?” she asked.

He nodded and she loosened the tie at the neck of her tunic and pulled it up over her head. Beneath she wore a simple garment, laced with string and concealing...Gesane wasn’t entirely sure what. Certainly he had felt them against him when she pressed him close, and as she took his hand to hold the soft roundness beneath the fabric his curiosity only grew.

“They’re breasts,” she said as he glanced up at her.

“I didn’t ask.”

“You never know what anything Hylian seems to be.”

“What do I...” he trailed off.

Ariane loosened the string on her garment and cast it off, her breasts bouncing free, rosy in the cool spring air. She took his hand again and drew his fingers over the soft tips, stiffening beneath his touch.

“I like this,” she told him.

Gesane drew his primaries gently across the pink nipples, his fascination outweighing his fear as she leaned forward to kiss him again. He drew his beak across her shoulder, one wing travelling to her smooth back as he felt her hands on the fastenings of his leather armour.

“You can remove it if you wish,” he told her.

“Show me how.”

She pulled back as Gesane unbuckled the shoulder strap and loosened the laces before he drew it up over his head and set it with her clothes. As he teased her nipples with a feather touch, she drew her hand from his neck down the pale feathers of his breast.

“What’s under here?” she teased, her finger hooked in the waist of his sash.

His hand shaking, he fumbled with the tie on the side as she sat back in his lap. His sash fell away and she stared at his swollen cloaca, half-concealed in his down, the light catching on the trail that had leaked out in his excitement. 

As she stared, her face was unreadable and Gesane pulled away, grabbing his sash in embarrassment as he tried to flee. Her strong hand caught his wing.

“Gesane, why are you leaving?”

“Are you not revolted?”

“No! Are you revolted by me?”

“Of course not.”

“Then, just come here,” she said, pulling him back down onto the blanket. “I’ve never seen one, that’s all.”

Gesane sat down as Ariane worked at the laces of her boots, setting them on the piney ground, and unlacing her trousers before she cast them aside with the rest of her clothes. She stepped out of the last cloth garment between her and the night air and opened her hands where she stood, letting Gesane admire the true nakedness of her unclothed body, all long limbs and pale softness.

As he stared at the thatch of curls where her legs met, fiery as the hair on her head, Gesane could not help but smile at her boldness. Her skin raised in bumps against the cool night air, she took Gesane’s hand and he pulled her once more into his lap. Her legs splayed around his hips, she took his hand to guide him.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected as his fingers grazed the curls, searching, and she encouraged him down still. His fingers found the wetness in slippery folds between her legs, somewhat further down than his own cloaca. He was struck by the strangeness of how diverse Hylian intercourse must be, when between Rito it remained much the same regardless of sex. 

The panic arose in his chest once more and he withdrew, fearful that his inexperience would make a fool of him. Hylians were complex, a maze of different pleasures in different places when, for Rito, all attention focused on a single target.

“Gesane,” she said softly, offering her hand. “Show me what you like.”

Still nervous, but badly wanting her hands upon him, he guided her down to that ache where his legs met. Her fingers were calloused from hard work, but her touch was gentle and Gesane burned for more.

“Do you like this?” she asked as she circled his engorged cloaca.

“Yes,” Gesane breathed, his heart pounding through his entire body as she pressed him back, down against the coarse wool blanket, her diligent fingers never stopping, spreading thin the pearlescent trail and collecting more as it beaded upon his rim. Fearing this would be over too soon, Gesane caught her wrist and lifted her hand away.

“Show me...what you like,” Gesane said, pushing himself up on his elbow and wrapping his wing around her back to lower her to the blanket.

On his knees between her legs was the first time he had got a good look at it—they were like petals, half-hidden and she spread herself with two fingers when she caught him staring. It was too much, too complicated, but she took his hand as he had taken hers and guided him to the fleshy bud where the petals met, and Gesane could feel the swollen tissue beneath his fingers. It was unlike Rito, and yet as she squirmed beneath his touch, it was not so unlike Rito at all.

He followed down those red lips, drawing the slickness over her as she rolled her hips, wanting curiously to nip her there. She pressed against him and he started as his finger pressed into her, surprised by the lack of give up that slick path, and it occurred to him then that Hylians must do this as all mammals observed in nature did.

“You don’t need to stop,” she said. “It feels good.”

But he wanted to crush her to him, to grind against her as Rito did, to feel that bruising ache between them. He withdrew his hand, his feathers mussed and shining and pressed himself between her legs. The fumbled together, her hands on his waist as she tilted up to meet him, her curls scratching against his cloaca as they fought to find one another.

“Perhaps Rito and Hylians...simply cannot,” Gesane said, the feathers on his neck raised in embarrassment. 

“Wait,” she said catching him by the shoulders as he tried to pull away. “Let me.”

She nudged him until he lay on his back on the heavy wool blanket, his talons digging into the forest floor. He squirmed uncomfortably as she parted the damp down around his vent and straddled him. As he reached out to wrap his wings around her, she dipped into herself—into that unknown cavern that Gesane had feared to explore—and spread her slickness over him, warm and slippery.

The thought of her on him—the exquisite strangeness of it all—made his heart throb painfully. As she lowered herself onto his swollen vent, her thrust against her slippery warmth. He kept his hands on her hips as she slid back and forth over him, her chest growing blotchy as her breath hitched. She leaned forward against him, and they ground together as furiously as Rito in springtime.

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasped, her hands bunching in the feathers at his breast, a shivering whine passing her lips.

Had she finished? He wasn’t sure, but he was so distracted by the display that he just stared for a moment as she shuddered and dropped her face to his breast.

“We know I can get there,” she panted into his feathers. “What about you?”

“Keep doing that,” he told her, giving her hips an encouraging push.

As she began to grind once more, the slippery heat between them easing her way, Gesane titled his head back. As she moved, the warmth that blossomed in his chest only for her had returned as he watched her hair brush her pale shoulders. In his short life, he had never felt this with anyone. 

It came upon him as a gentle wave and he trilled as she slid across him, their trails mixing and coating his feathers, her hair. The contact on his twitching cloaca quickly became too much and he halted her rocking, his hands tight on her hips his talons clawing into the pine needles as he sucked in a sharp breath.

“Good then?” she asked him with a crooked smile.

Gesane nodded furiously as she disentangled herself from him and lay beside him on the blanket. She was cold in the night air, so he pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her skin sliding against his feathers as she traced her fingers over his face.

“Do Rito cuddle after?” she asked, touching her nose to his beak.

“Sometimes,” said Gesane, wishing they might do so for eternity.

“Good,” she whispered, dropping her head onto his shoulder. “You make for a good cuddle.”

“So do you,” said Gesane, resting his beak on her head.

And for just a moment, Gesane forgot the strangeness of it, forgot the village and those in it and what he owed to them, forgot that they could be caught and he would surely be scolded. For that moment, in the warm sphere of the lantern’s light, Gesane felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ♥


End file.
